Red Telephone
by Saberai
Summary: 2nd Chapter UPLOAD! Takaya is recovering from his flu-bug and is received a couple of voice messages.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Down With a Cold

Yes! Finally! The fic is here!

Mirage of Blaze characters by Mizuna Kurabawa

If you're reading this, be considerate and review this or you won't read anymore fics from ME, kay?

Red Telephone

Chapter One: Down With a Cold

It's 9:30 at night.

Takaya lumps out from the bathroom in his pajamas.

He feels his head is weighing him down like a huge boulder.

His nose clogged and congested and his throat a little scratchy.

Yes. The usual Winter Bug.

Takaya makes his way to the kitchen to boil some water for tea. His shuffling feet causes another set of feet running down the stairs to get to him.

"Niiii-chan! What are you doing up? You're suppose to be in bed!"

Takaya faces her with drowsy eyes. "Miya, I can take care of myself. I'm just getting some tea."

_"Arh!_ That's how you caught this cold in the first place! You're always out in that little jacket and you barely get any rest!

You can sit here, I'll get a throw blanket and boil some water."

Takaya takes a heavy sigh and sit on the sofa chair in the living room by the kitchen. He never likes that awkward feeling of being fused over by his little sister, especially since he obliged himself to be looking after her.

Miya comes back and tosses the throw blanket at him. Takaya wraps it around his shoulders and gets comfy on the chair. His sister flows in her nightgown into the kitchen to prep for his herbal tea.

"Nii-chan, can you handle yourself alone while I'll be at school?" Echoes her voice into the living room.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be out in a good while." The teen notices the "scratchiness" in his throat and folds his arms in more under the blanket. Miya comes in and hands her brother the mug with the steam from the hot liquid floating in the air.

"I'll get the stuff for your soup prepped up for tomorrow, Nii-chan. Then, I'll be in the bed."

"Arigato."

Miya walks back into the kitchen while Takaya takes a sip from his tea, letting the steam rise to his forehead to ease any tension.

"I told Narita-kun and the others that you were not feeling well earlier today so...I guess they'll be coming over tomorrow as well."

Takaya continues sipping his drink.

"We're going to have to be careful these days! A lot of people in my school had the flu and had to stay out for a couple of days to a week! Well, at least Naoe-san will be alright this time I'm sure.

Have you heard anything from him, Nii-chan?"

Takaya flashbacks to the time he and Naoe were at a restaurant by Tokyo Bay. It was near the evening as the setting casts a soft pink hue in the sky.

_"This place is great, Naoe. Do you come here often?"  
"Hai. I used to before I met you. Sometimes, I go there by myself."_

Takaya looks at the horizon resting his hand on his cheek. That was when he felt a stuffiness in his forehead.

_"Oh. That sounds nice. Does it get lonely when you come here and eat alone?"  
"Hai."_ Naoe answered looking at him with fonding eyes.

_"I'm not alone now, and with you here, I can never be lonely."_

Takaya continues to look on.

_"There is something I must tell you...Takaya-san."_

"Huh?" He snaps out of the small trance of hearing the handsome man's voice.

_"I will be going on a business trip to Hokkaido in a few days. My client wants me to accompany him to a business partner's retreat. He won't give me any more details until I arrive. If he needed a monk to be with him, maybe he suspect something supernatural to happen, perhaps from an old legend that I might know of."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, poor Naoe-san! I guess it doesn't matter as long as he gets paid.

Well, I'll be going off to bed. Don't stay up too long. I want you well, Nii-chan."

Takaya gently smiles at her as she walks by him to go upstairs. He finishes his tea and put the mug in the sink. Still wrapped in his blanket, Takaya steadily walks to his room and tucks himself in. Thankfully, Miya had already turn the heating system on. Takaya snuggles in the heavy blankets but he can't close his eyes.

He wishes for Naoe to be here holding him in his strong arms, and feeling the yasha's warm' broad body shielding him from any cold air. Takaya's body quivers a bit feeling a slight fever. He grabs a pillow and wraps his arms around it. He feels the need to hold something, anything until Naoe comes back.

Takaya holds the pillow tightly imagining feeling Naoe's soft hair on his cheek and the man's warm breath on his skin. The heavy blankets and the room temperature makes Takaya feel comfortable enough to close his heavy eyes.

He sighs a breath of relief and falls asleep.

Later in the afternoon, the school-bell chimes signaling the end of the day for the students.

In the midst of them, Chiaki with his hands in his pockets, Yuzuru carrying a few books, and Saori carries her little briefcase over her right shoulder. More likely, the three are glad that school is over, but, someone is missing from them.

Haruie leans against her motorbike carrying her red helmet by the side of the street looking at the three approaching her.

"So, what's up, guys? How was school?"

"Well, it was a little dull," replied Chiaki adjusting his specks.

"It's not the same without the Bakatora around."

Haruie looks surprised.

"Nani? You mean he's not here?"

Saori frowns.

"No. Miya-chan told us that Takaya is very sick and he's going to be out in a few weeks, at least a couple of days."

"And...Naoe doesn't know about this?"

Yuzuru sadly shakes his head.

"No. Naoe is on a business trip in Hokkaido. That was what Takaya told Miya and then she told us."

"Humph! That's our Naoe, alright! When those two aren't bickering, Naoe tells **only** Kagetora of his future whereabouts, but when they **are**, he goes to who-knows-where and we don't know _squat!_

It's ridiculous!"

"If you're done with your rant, we can set off and go to Takaya's house to see how's he doing. Yuzuru, you're riding with me."

"Ahh! Chi--Chiaki-kun.."

"Well, you get to ride with me."

"Oh my God! Really? On your bike?" Saori asked, starry-eyed.

With a wink, Haruie said, "you bet. Hop on and put on this helmet."

"Ooooh! I can't wait to tell Miya-chan!"

Yuzuru and Chiaki walks to the light blue 2006 Mazda in the parking lot. The girls has already pulled off leaving them behind alone.

After the two sit in the car and strap on, Chiaki starts the car.

"I wonder if Takaya will be okay without Naoe-san around."

"You serious? I'm wondering if Naoe can handle being away from him, and what could he be up to other than this retreat or whatever."

The car pulls off.

"Oh, come on, Chiaki-kun. He managed to be apart from him for three months."

"Yeah? That was because of something that _Naoe himself_ did."

"..."

"So, Miya-san said that Naoe is in Hokkaido. I heard that there is a luxurious spa there."

"Yes, there is."

Chiaki looks on.

"It's a men's only spa," the teen continued.

"Is that so?"

"Mnh. Won't it be great if Naoe and Takaya go there together?"

Chiaki just felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Yuzuru, we're talking about a _men's only spa! _Naoe _could_, and **would** go off on the guy who even _looks_ at Takaya! He'll choboku that dude by accident and then Haruie will come over to me and give me her sad puppy-eye act just to convince me to use my hypnotic ability on the cops to get Naoe out of that mess!

Oh no! _Hell_ no!"

"Chiaki-kun..."

The car parks on the side of the street in front of the house. The girls stand at the doorway waiting for Chiaki and Yuzuru to join them.

Saori rings the bell.

"Okay, guys. We're going to see if Takaya is doing okay. I hope he'll feel better when he does sees us."

"That's right. That means that you better be nice to him....

_Nagahide_."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I'll give him some slack.

He better not be contagious---"

"**Chiaki-kun!** Please!"

"Okay. I'll go easy on him. For you though."

Yuzuru blushed a bit and Saori rings the doorbell again.

"I think someone is coming this time."

"Okay you two, look alive."

In a few seconds, the door slowly opens.

"Hi, guys! I'm so glad you're here! That's very nice of you to see Nii-chan!"

Yuzuru smiles, "it's really no problem. Is he doing any well so far?"

"Right now, his throat is so sore, he could barely talk."

"Oh no! Poor Takaya! We gotta go to him!"

The 5 of them march upstairs straight to the boy's room. Miya knocks on the door and enters in.

"Nii-chan, the gang's here!"

"Takaya, Hi! Are you feeling okay?" Saori steps in.

Takaya is sitting up on his bed wearing a fleece white robe with a blanket covering his lap and feet. He tries to manage a smile under the pain of his strepted and scratchy throat. He opens his mouth for his friends to hear only a soft whisper.

_"I'm alright. I just almost had the flu."_

Chiaki walks around them and sit alongside the futon near him.

"It's a good thing that's it's not anything worse, otherwise Miya would had to take you to a doctor.

Were you able to sense anything? Even a little?"

Takaya only shakes his head.

"I see. You were too ill then."

Chiaki rubs his hand on Takaya's head, messing up the boy's hair,

"Oi! Cheer up! Don't be so gloomy and all on us! Your little sister Miya did all she could to take care of you, you know!"

"Onii-chan, I'm going to check on your soup, okay?"

"See what I mean?"

"_Wait!_ Miya-chan! I'm coming too!"

The room is silent. All there is in the air is a brief tension of apprehension between the Chiaki and Haruie. The female yasha stares at the floor twiddling her thumbs.

"Did you....hear anything from Naoe?"

Takaya lowers his head so his unruly bangs covers his frowning face. His fingers play on the fabric and takes a grip on it.

Takaya has been thinking about him day in and day out ever since he left for Hokkaido.

_The emptiness in the house while his sister at school,_

_the lonely nights in his bed curling up under his blanket..._

He couldn't feel much warmth without Naoe, without that handsome and loving _Naoe!_

Chiaki looks at him with concern.

"Takaya?"

Yuzuru places his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Takaya, why didn't Miya-san told Naoe that you're sick?"

_"Naoe doesn't need to worry about me, Yuzuru. I don't always need a bodyguard to nurse me."_

"But Takaya---"

Miya and Saori return to the room with a throw blanket and a bowel of soup.

"Okay, Nii-chan, it's time for your supper."

Chiaki turns to her, "isn't that a little early?"

"He needs to rest a whole lot more, so he'll be going to sleep sooner.

Haruie with hands on her hips stands up.

"Well! It sounds like we better get going! Kagetora-sama needs to recover."

Saori throws the mini blanket over Takaya's shoulders while he holds the bowel on his lap.

"Bye, Takaya."

Yuzuru pat's his friend's back.

"Take it easy, alright? We'll come back at a later time when you're feeling a bit better."

_"Arigato, Yuzuru."_

"Bye, Kagetora-sama." Haruie kisses her lord's forehead.

"Don't make Miya-chan worry 'cause that would make me worry too! I'll come over and bring you some tea. It's from that monk that I've met."

_"Yea. Like I've forgotten about him."_

Chiaki looks at Takaya holding the door for Haruie as she walks out. He looks cautious and a bit worried.

Anything could happen to Kagetora by the Yami Sengoku, especially at his very vulnerable state.

_Damn!_ How he wished that Naoe is there to protect his young lord! The extra catch is that Naoe doesn't know that his lover is so ill. Hopefully, Miya or anyone in the group with the possessor's phone number has already contacted him.

_"He better show up, or at least call him! Something!_

Takaya."

"...."

"If you need anything, if you sense anything, see anything, you let me or Haruie know, got it? I'm serious."

Takaya nods his head.

"I'll let Miya-san to bring the house phone here for any emergency.

till then, take care."

The yasha leaves closing the door. Takaya is left alone in the silence with the steaming herbal liquid warming his hands.


	2. Chapter 2: Calling on You

**Thanks for waiting for **_**sooo**_** long for me to finally upload this new chapter.**

**I want to thank to you readers for your reviews and inputs that keeps me posting my fics. Thanks, fangurls. ^_-**

Mirage of Blaze and Mirage of Blaze characters by Mizuna Kurabawa.

_** Red Telephone Chapter 2: Calling on You**_

Another day, another missed day of school. Takaya takes his mug and lets the steam touch his nose.

He blows the tiny cloud away and takes a sip tasting the herbal spirits of the tea.

It calms his fatigued mind a bit the more he takes sips of the concoction. Miya told him that Haruie came over and brought the mixed herbs earlier that morning before she went to school.

"_**Hump.**__ This is the tea from that __**monk.**__ It sure taste really good. I'm going to drink some more."_

After Takaya finishes his cup, he slowly gets up from his futon and walks downstairs to the living room.

He thinks that, since he has been in bed all morning, he could use a little exercise.

Takaya's legs are a bit cramped, so he tries moving them around in small circles including his feet. He then flexes his knees by bending up and down and actually drawing them up and flex them that way too. He spreads his arms wide and moves his torso. Takaya can feel a brief stiffness in his biceps. He tries to stretch upward as high as he can go to the ceiling.

After cooling off his muscles for a second, Takaya opens the fridge door in the kitchen and pours himself some water.

The house is quiet, not even a peep.

Takaya thought about what Chiaki said. Funny thing is, the Yasha leader did not receive any calls from his vassals. Maybe, it's not so major but still, Takaya as Kagetora could not sense any presence.

"_Why was Chiaki worried about me?_

_Just to be cautious?"_

[_"If you sense anything, __**hear **__anything...._

_let me or Haruie know..."_]

"_He was probably telling me to be careful like a warning shot or something. I still don't sense or feel any threat around here."_

Takaya takes out a carton of orange juice and pours a cup-full into a pot and turns on the burner.

_What would it be like if Naoe is here to nurse him?_

He watches the juice warming up. He's pretty bummed out about being in the house for about two whole weeks. Only whenever it was sunny outside the sunlight rays beamed through the window could Takaya gets some Vitamin D for his muscles and bones.

He pours the orange juice in his mug....

and slowly takes a sip.

The kitchen had already accumulated some heat thanks to Miya who made breakfast not too long ago. Takaya feels at ease in his sweatshirt and loose fleece pants.

He exhales after another drink and feels his body relaxes some more. He starts to realize that this could be the very first time he had any peaceful moments to himself, but it has been that long. Takaya was always surrounded by friends and having to help the Yasha Team exorcise spirits.....

plus being away from----

"_Naoe."_

Then, the atmosphere become even too quiet for him.

Takaya finishes his drink, rinses his cup, and walks to the living room. Just then, something comes in mind, Miya told him that she told Chiaki that she couldn't actually bring the house-phone upstairs to his room----

_Miya's cellphone! _

He runs upstairs to his room....

_It's gone!_

"_She probably took it so she can check up on me while she's away,"_ he concluded.

With a resolved sigh, Takaya turns around back downstairs and flops on the couch to watch some TV. He grabs the remote and starts flipping channels.

Takaya glances at the home phone on the coffee table in front of him. So far, there are no stored messages from Miya or anyone.

He continues turning the channels looking for something interesting on at the time. In the corner of his eye....

There's a small red dot blinking indicating that someone did call here.

Takaya wonders who it could be since the small screen says "_**UNKNOWN CALLER.**_"

He puts the TV on "mute....."

and presses the "receive" button.

**BEEEEP**

_"Takaya-san..."_

"!!"

_"This is Naoe."_

The rush of shock shoots up to his brain making Takaya feel faint and dizzy. His heart has been overwhelmed the second Naoe is spoken through the voice mail.

_"I'm so sorry that you have been ill. Your sister, Miya-san has finally told me last night about it. _

_Sigh*_

_If only I can be there with you when you almost had the flu!"_

Takaya feels his heart swell hearing Naoe's compassionate voice.

_"I wish I can be here with you now Takaya-san, but I had to make this business venture as a debt to be paid to my family for the damages happened to the Porsche being chased by the Onryou._

_Do you remember, Takaya-san?"_

The lad could only recall small details of that incident. He was half-dazed by some demonic incense by a faux Mika when Naoe came to his rescue and was carried to the backseat of the man's car.

_"As of right now, I'm still investigating about this 'haunted' resort. My client's family actually owns the spa and business has not gone very well due to the disturbances onto the tourists. _

_That was why I was hired."_

Takaya finds himself hugging the couch pillow in his arms, listening to _**every**_ word, _**every**_ mellowed tone in _**every**_ syllable in Naoe's voice. He feels so relieved hearing from him.

"_So far, things were alright. I must be on the lookout. If you want, tell Haruie and the others that I'm doing fine. Give my regards to Miya-san for taking care of you._

_ Please take care, Takaya-san._"

**_BEEEEEP_**

Takaya's heart feels it's floating in his chest. He can't stand the silence without one second!

Takaya clutches the cushion, his heartstrings still strung like a ripple in the water. Oh, how he wants to hear that man says his name again!

"_Takaya-san,_

_Takaya-san"_

That husky, gentle voice whispers in his ears.

"_........if only I can be there with you....."_

The thirst and hunger from the lad's heart and mind longing to hear Naoe's voice again and again, Takaya looks at the "rewind" button on the answering machine.  
He becomes hesitant as his arm reaches for the it wondering if it makes any sense for it at all.....

_but he wants to!_

Takaya closes his eyes....

_**CLICK!**_

He touches the "erase" button!

Takaya panting.......

"_Why am I getting like this? Do I miss him that much? I'm really swooning over him and my face is feeling flushed!"_

He tries to calm the intense sensation by letting it subside. Then, another thought comes in.

"_Maybe I should tell Naoe how I'm doing. That way, he'll know. I don't want him to worry about me."_

Takaya picks up the phone and dial the numbers.

He waits for the tone....

_**2 rings**_......

_**3**_.........

_Takaya's heart is racing!_

Breathing....heavingly.

_"Kon-ichi-wa. This is Tachibana Yoshiaki. I apologize that I could not answer you call. Leave me your name, number, and message and I will get to you as soon as I can._

_Arigato. Have a nice day."_

Takaya wants to put the phone hook down so bad, he doesn't know what to think to say to him!

"_Get it together, Takaya or----_"

**_BEEP!_**

"_Crap!"_

He opens his mouth and only a cackle comes out. His voice has improved a little from the previous weeks. He musters up the nerve to say something.

"N...Naoe. This is Takaya.

I'm....doing fine right now thanks to Miya. My throat is a little scratchy and I'm getting a little better.

Haruie and the others came over to visit me. The tea she gave me really helped out. I've just drank some a while ago.

It's......nice hearing from you,

Naoe.

Call me back as soon as you get this, okay?

Bye."

Takaya slowly puts the phone hook down. He feels like he's going to faint again.

With a deep sigh, he lays back on the couch and hit the "mute" button to resume hearing the TV.

"Great. Commercials. What next?"

_**RIIING!!**_

"Naoe?" The same rush comes over once more.

By the second ring, Takaya picks up the phone.

"Mushi_?_"

_"Takaya. It's Chiaki."_

"??..."

_"Yea. Nice to hear from you too. I bet that Naoe just called here not too long ago, huh?"_

"Whatever. Don't worry about it."

"_Since you're sounding like your voice is coming back all fine and dandy getting over your cold, Kakizaki and I need your help in a small case._"

"More spirits?"

"_We're trying to get more details about it. He just sensed it. We think it could be some wandering spirits or just another haunting._"

"Fine. I'll come over."

_"Good. Meet us at the mall parking lot."_

_Aaaaallllright-ty_ then! Tell me what you think or if I need to correct anything. Now, I'm a bit stuck, maybe you guys can help me out, ne?


End file.
